Forever And Almost Always
by Astarael's Destruction
Summary: She belongs to Santana. And Santana is her's. Forever and almost Always.


Looks of confusion and amusement were exchanged with the Glee club as she stood quietly in front of the choir room. Brittany kept her eyes on the floor and her hand by her side. She had practiced really hard for today, but the monster in her tummy was being all topsy-turvy and it made her really uncomfortable. Maybe Harold didn't like the salad she fed him today.

Brittany sighed and played with the hem of her skirt.

"Alright guys! I got some awesome music I want you to try out today and…" Mr Shue stopped and stared at the still fidgeting blond, his eyebrows rising,"…Brittany? You want to say something?"

Brittany nodded silently and quickly handed her sheet music to the piano man, Brad. She cleared her throat nervously and casted a small glance about. Mr Shue smiled encouragingly at her as the chords started. Her eyes closed and she slowly let the music flow.

**So the story goes on down the less travelled road**

**It's a variation on the one I was told**

**And although it's not the same it's awful close**

_An 8 year old Brittany raised her small pinky and smiled happily at the new friend she had made. Her first friend. She beamed when a small dark pinky slowly joined hers. Her mother had said that she would find a friend or two. And Brittany had definitely found hers. _

_She smiled her brightest and cheered, "Best Friends Forever okay, San!"_

_She really did mean that. She just never meant to fall for Santana too._

**In an ordinary fairy tale land**

**There's a promise of a perfect happy end**

**And I imagine heaven just sort of that,**

**It's better than nothing**

"_Cinderella is soo pretty… I wanna go to a castle too, San! One with lots of ducks and candy!" Brittany grinned her laughing friend._

"_Sure, B. We'll even find a nice handsome prince for you!" Santana replied._

_Brittany tilted her head in confusion, "…but San…I don't need another one."_

"…_what? Since when did you ever have a prince?" Santana raised her eyebrows._

_Brittany pouted, "Since you, silly! You're my prince, remember San? You said you'll be my prince and I'll be your princess! You can't forget your promise, ok?"_

_Santana shook her head and smiled warmly at the other girl. "Ok."_

**So you'll be mine forever and almost always**

**And I'll be fine, just love me when you can, yeah**

**And I'll wait patiently**

**I'll wake up every day just hoping that you still care**

_Santana beamed at her newly acquired bracelet. It was a little too big but Brittany had given it to her for her birthday and that was enough._

_Brittany puffed out her chest with pride and joy. She linked their pinkies together happily._

"_Keep that with you always ok, San? So you'll always be my bestie!"_

_And she would always be Santana's in return._

Brittany opened her eyes slowly. Tears escaped but the song kept going. Her eyes found Santana's form at the back of the choir room but Santana's eyes were glued to the floor.

Brittany felt her heart slowly shatter.

**In the corner of my mind I know too well**

**That surely even I deserve the best**

**But instead of leaving I just put the issue to bed and out of my head**

"…_and second of all, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you…"_

_Brittany' mind kept replaying those words, like a broken record._

"…_and second of all, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you…"_

_Pain._

"…_and second of all, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you…"_

_Pain._

"…_and second of all, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you…"_

_Pain. But it was ok. Because Brittany loves Santana. And that was enough._

**And just when I believe you've changed for good**

**Well you go and prove me wrong just like I knew you would**

**When I've run out of second chances you give me that look**

**And you're off the hook**

_Her heart ripped itself from her chest when she saw Santana's smug look. It only meant one thing after all. She just did someone. Brittany cast her eyes to the floor, not wanting to see that foxy smile. She had to look for her heart anyway._

_Still, it didn't matter when she let herself be taken against the school lockers in the hallway with lips that drove her crazy right beside her ear._

"…_more, more, more…"_

**Because you're mine forever and almost always**

**Well I'm fine, **

**Just love me when you can**

**And I'll wait patiently**

**I'll wake up everyday just hoping that you still care**

Brittany closed her eyes and sung with all the emotion she felt within her. Pain, hurt, confusion, and rejection. But even as she felt all of that, she sung with all the love she had for the brunette in her heart.

**What am I still doing here?**

**It's all becoming so clear**

Santana trembled slightly in her seat, the implications in the song frightening her.

**You'll be mine forever and almost always**

**It ain't right to just love me when you can**

**I won't wait patiently**

**Or wake up everyday just hoping that you'll still care**

A note placed itself in front of her and Santana stared down at Quinn's perfect handwriting.

"_Is it worth it if you lose her?"_

It was everything she worked so hard for: top dog of high school, head cheerleader, queen bitch feared by all. And yet, the answer was

"No."

**Forever and almost always**

**No, it ain't right to just love me when you can baby**

**Ain't gonna wait patiently**

**I won't wake up everyday just hoping that you'll still care**

Brittany listened to the silence that occurred after her song ended. Her eyes found a very familiar pair of shoes as they opened.

"…San…"

Gentle fingers nudged her chin upwards and her eyes collided with soft brown ones. Her lips met with their soul mate, beginning a dance both of them knew so well.

They pulled apart and Santana smiled warmly at her, a smile only reserved for her.

"…I'll be your prince. Forever and always. I love you, B."


End file.
